To Watch The Day Of The Doctor
by Samar Grey
Summary: What will happen when Amy, Rory, River, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Rose, and The Metacrisis Doctor (AKA John Smith) are all teleported into a room with nothing but a TV, a couple of couches, and a bowl of popcorn? Watch The Day of the Doctor, of course! (John/Rose) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: An Unusual Meetup

**AN: Alright then, this is my first fanfic, so I'm nervous about all this. I'll try my best and hope that it'll all work out. Now, I know there are lots of fanfics about the characters watching Doctor Who, there has never been one with 'The Day of the Doctor' so I thought that I would write it. I'm doing this in chapters, because I won't be able to do the entire story in one go. I'm not on the computer very often so I most likely won't be able to update periodically, but I'll try to update at least once a week and if I can't do that then once every two weeks. Just know that I won't give up on this story because I hate it when people give up on their's so I won't do that to you guys. Well, I'm babbling so let's jump into the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Although I would love to have that kind of power over Doctor Who, I'd probably just ruin everything. So I don't own it.**

 **Chapter 1: An Unusual Meetup**

Amy and Rory were just starting to relax on their small couch. They lived in a small apartment from what they were used to, but they couldn't complain- it was large enough for all they needed. Amy had just published her book, Melody Malone, and which made more money than they had expected. River visited every couple of months to check on them, and it was her who had first given them money to start their new life.

They were relatively happy together, but didn't have all the pleasures that they were used to having after all, it _was_ the 1940s. So as they were relaxing they heard this strange buzzing and could taste metal in the air. A bright light enveloped the pair of them and everything went black.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

River had just said her last goodbye to her husband on Trenzalore with her hint about Clara. She had put on a smile for him but was heartbroken inside. She knew she had to go but still didn't want to. River heard the same buzzing sound with a strange taste in her mouth, when the blank, gray landscape around her faded to white before the sudden change to black.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Martha and Mickey were just settling in for the night thoroughly shaken. Their lives as freelancers was hard, but it was everything they could have wanted. The previous day they were hired by the people of Clom to take out some rouge Sontarans that were causing trouble when they had heard a thudding from far away and turned to see The Doctor standing on a balcony next to a fallen Sontaran with a hammer in hand. The Doctor had yet again saved them from an unknown danger. However, he had a very grim look on his face and suddenly left. Martha and Mickey feared the worst for their Doctor, that they weren't ever going to see him again. Just as they were getting getting into bed, they too heard the noise and saw the light until it was overtaken by darkness.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o**

Jack was lying in his room feeling depressed, he had broken up with Alonso. Jack felt as though nothing would ever go right for him. Ianto was dead, along with Tosh and Owen, and the Torchwood Hub destroyed. He thought about The Doctor and realized something he had never thought of before. **(AN: italics are for thoughts, also in this, Miracle Day never happened)** _This must be how The Doctor feels whenever he looses a companion_ , Jack thought sadly, _It's no wonder he's slightly mad after how long he's lived, he must have lost so many friends_. Jack was worried about his old friend, he hadn't looked so good the last time they had encountered, he was very sad. Jack heard the buzzing and metallic taste and thought he was falling asleep, but the white light worried him. Before he could think on it anymore, everything went black.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

It had been three years sense The Doctor had dropped Rose and The Metacrisis Doctor off on Pete's World. The two of them had gotten married after the first year. The Metacrisis Doctor had decided to use the name John Smith so now they were Rose and John Smith. It had taken a while for John to get used to not being able to fly off to anywhere, anywhen he wanted to, but Rose helped him. They both worked at Torchwood, John agreeing to do it only if no harm ever came to the aliens there unless used in self-defense. His alien expertise was invaluable, what with 900+ years of knowledge in his mind.

They lived a happy life in their large house. They made plenty of money between the two. The house was TARDIS blue, at John's insistence, and they had everything they could ever wish for. They were just finishing up dinner and deciding that it was John's turn to clean the dishes when the noise and metallic affronted them. "Rose, it's a teleportation beam," John had just enough time to get that out before the white then the black.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

The eight people woke in a strange white room with no doors or windows. There were three couches in a semicircle in front of a large, flat-screen TV, and a coffee table in the center of the room with a large bowl of buttered popcorn. Everyone slowly got up, most with the help of their respected spouses, too shocked at what had happened to speak.

Jack was the first to break the silence, "Well then Doctor, do you have any idea of what the heck is going on?"

John looked bemused, "Actually Jack, I'm the Metacrisis and I go by John now. As for what's going on, I have no idea."

Amy was very confused, why had that man in the trench coat called the thin man in the pinstripes 'Doctor'? She decided to speak up, "What do you mean? The Doctor looks nothing like him."

Everyone looked at Amy, who tensed at the sudden attention. Rose turned to the redhead, "So The Doctor's regenerated then? I'm Rose, by the way."

River looked shocked at that statement. The Doctor had told her about Rose, about all the people round her. She suddenly realized that she was corporeal, and not a hologram. Suddenly a note fell from the air in front of her in flash of light and River grabbed it and opened it. She announced, "There's a note here, listen."

"Dear companions of The Doctor,

You may be wondering what you are doing here and who these people are. First off introductions, the man in the pinstripes and the young lady next to her are John and Rose Smith. The two people with darker skin are Martha and Mickie Jones-Smith. The handsome man with the trench coat is Captain Jack Harkness. The redhead and man with the long nose are Amy and Rory Williams. And the delightful woman reading this note is River Song. Now, at to why you are here, something monumental has just happened to The Doctor and I believed you all should know. I've recorded it as the event was happening for this very purpose. I'll give you ten minutes to explain everything you need to to each other and to get to know one another. Just so River knows, what's taking place to The Doctor now is right after what she's just experienced, and Amy has just published her first book. If any of you need anything, just ask. The TV will pause automatically when you start talking and resume when you're done. And Jack, no flirting because everyone here is married. That's it for now, enjoy.

From, The TARDIS"

Rory was the first to speak after that, "That was helpful. And Rose, what were you saying about regenerating?"

Instead of Rose, John answered him, "Well, regeneration is what a Timelord does when dying. We basically change change our bodies and our personalities to stay alive. But we can only do it twelve times. The one we all knew was the tenth regeneration, and looked just like me. What was your Doctor like?"

"Our Doctor looked around twenty-four years old, had floppy brown hair, green eyes, wore a tweed coat and a bow tie. And he had about as much energy as a bunny rabbit on steroids." Amy informed them.

"That's not too different from our Doctor. As John said, ours looked just like him, but slightly younger, and in a brown suit," Martha explained to Amy and Rory.

Jack decided that he couldn't remain still for so long, "Well then, should we start the show? I can hardly wait!"

They all organized the seating like this, left to right, Amy, Rory, and River on the first couch. Martha, Mickie, and Jack (who of course took the bowl of popcorn) on the middle couch. And finally Rose and John on the last couch.

"Let the show begin," River murmured quietly under her breath. The TV turned on automatically.

 **AN: Well, there you go! Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, but as I said before, this is my first story. I'll try to get the next chapter up by later today, but if not, then by tomorrow. Please leave reviews, constructive criticism, personal opinions, anything. It's all appreciated. Allons-y!**


	2. Chapter 2: Inside The Painting

**AN: Thank you to anyone who's read my first chapter! I decided to just start the next chapter right away, so here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: The day I own Doctor Who is the day Rose comes back. Which is imposible.(Transcript found on .net, I don't own this either, but I did change a few of the descriptions to make them more accurite)**

 **Chapter 2: Inside The Painting**

 **[Outside Coal Hill Secondary School]**

 **(A policeman is on his beat past the sign to I M Foreman's scrap yard ar 76 Totter's Lane. Note - Cairman of the School of Governors is I Chesterton.)**

"No way," John said loudly. Shock and recognition on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked curiously.

"N-nothing, it's just that Ian Chesterton was one of my first ever companions, back when I first started traveling," John responded hesitantly.

Everyone seemed to be intrigued by the news but let it pass.

 **CLARA [OC (Off Camera)]: Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one. Marcus Aurelius.**

 **[Classroom]**

 **(The end of class bell rings. A young man rushes in as the others leave)**

 **CLARA: Have you been running?**

 **TOM: Are you okay? There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor.**

 **CLARA: Did he leave an Address?**

 **(He hands her a piece of paper. She grabs her motorcycle gear and leaves. The TARDIS is parked on the side of a lonely country road. Clara sounds her horn and drives straight at it. The doors open to let her in.)**

"Good, he took my advice and found a new companion. I wonder how long it took," Amy sayd as she saw Clara go through the doors.

"Advice?" Mickey asked, confusion writen on his face.

"We were fighting a race called Weeping Angels," Martha flinched at the mention of the horrifying statues,"and we were pulled back in time to a point where The Doctor couldn't save us, and Amy here wrote a book about it that we knew The Doctor would read, where in the Author's Note, she told him to find someone and not to blame himself."

"Huh," Mickey responded lamely. Everyone was thinking about what they were told.

 **[TARDIS]**

 **(The Doctor is reading a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics)**

 **DOCTOR: Draught.**

 **(Clara clicks her fingers and the doors close)**

"So that's what The Doctor looks like now! And sense when did the TARDIS doors work like that?" Rose asked Amy and Rory curiously.

"You mean that they didn't do that before?" Amy asked.

"I found out the dorrs could open and close like that after River told me they did," John answered them both hesitantly looking at River.

"I was taken off the data banks at The Library, so it's alright," River reasured John. Everyone seemed even more confused by this, but pulled their attention back to the screen.

 **DOCTOR: Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?**

 **CLARA: Will there be cocktails?**

 **DOCTOR: On the Moon.**

 **CLARA: The Moon'll do.**

 **(They laugh and embrace.)**

 **DOCTOR: How's the new job? Teach anything good?**

 **CLARA: No. Learn anything?**

 **DOCTOR: Not a thing.**

 **(They slap palms. Alert. TARDIS interference detected.)**

 **CLARA: What's happening?**

 **DOCTOR: Woah, woah. We're taking off, but the engines aren't going.**

 **(Because the TARDIS has been grabbed by a lifting graple from a helecopter.)**

 **PILOT[OC]: Windmill Eleven to Greyhouse leader. Blue Eagle is airborne. Ready to recieve. We're on our way.**

"Well, that was rude," John said blunty, causing laughter by everyone.

 **[Outside the White Tower]**

 **OSGOOD: Hello? Kate Stewart's phone. Oh, hold on. Excuse me. Ma'am. Ma'am!**

 **KATE: The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm they need new batteries.**

 **OSGOOD: It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but ,well, I recognised the ring tone. It's him, isn't it?**

 **(She gets a little breathless as she hands the phone over.)**

 **KATE: Inhaler.**

 **(Her assistant uses her inhaler. Notice the very long multicolored scarf wrapped around her neck.)**

"How did she get my scarf?" John asked. He seemed interested in Osgood.

"That scarf is yours?" Jack asked stifling a laugh.

"Well, I'm more or less a regeneration of The Doctor, 10.5 if you will, but in my fourth regeneration, yes, I wore that scarf. All the time in fact, throughout that whole regeneration. I'd always wondered what had had happened with it," John thought fondly.

"And here I was thinking that The Doctor's dress sense today was horrible," Amy said teasingly to John, "It doesn't however change the fact that he acts like a twelve-year-old kid."

John looked amused, "At least I could say that it isn't exactly me up there, I was created before any of this."

"Created?" Amy didn't understand.

"Regeneration gone wrong," Rose explained to Amy, she quickly added however, "not that there's anything wrong with you, John," they kissed.

 **KATE: Doctor, hello. We found the TARDIS in a field. I'm having it brought in.**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **(The Doctor is hanging out of the door, using the external emergency telephone.)**

 **DOCTOR: No kidding.**

 **KATE [OC]: Where are you?**

 **(He holds up the phone towards the helecopter as they fly up the Thames.)**

 **[Outside the White Tower/TARDIS]**

 **KATE: Oh, my gosh! Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there. Come on.**

 **PILOT [OC]: Roger. New heading Two Zero Seven. Changing course.**

 **(The turn sends The Doctor out of the door. Clara manages to grab hold of his feet.)**

 **KATE: Doctor, can you hear me? I don't think he can hear me.**

"Well, Obviously he can't hear you! You knocked him nearly out of the TARDIS midair!" Jack scolded Kate, causing a corus of laughter to follow.

 **DOCTOR: Next time, would it kill you to knock?**

 **KATE: I'm having you taken directly to the scene. Doctor, hello, are you okay?**

 **DOCTOR: Woah! I'm just going to pop you on hold.**

 **(He changes position to hang onto the base of the TARDIS with his hands)**

 **KATE: Doctor?**

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

"Well, he's completely mad," Martha said, they all laughed

Jack chuckled, "Tell us something we don't know!"

 **(They fly to-)**

 **[Trafalgar Square]**

 **SOLDIER: Atten-shun!**

 **(The Doctor down before the TARDIS is lowered to the ground and salutes Kate, Osgoog, and the squad of UNIT soldiers waiting for him.)**

 **DOCTOR: Why am I saluting?**

 **KATE: Doctor, as Cheif Scientific Officer, I extend the official apologies of UNIT.**

 **DOCTOR: Kate Lethgridge-Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up.**

Everyone laughed at the way he worded his sentence. River defended him, "That probably sounded better in his head."

"Kate Lethbridge-Stewart? The Brigadier's daughter, too bad I never got to meet her," John said glumly. Rose patted his shoulder.

 **CLARA: That probably sounded better in his head.**

 **KATE: I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First.**

"Oh dear, this won't end well. If I remember correctly, Queen Elizabeth was your 'sworn enemy'," Martha said to John with a smile.

"Maybe I end up doing something to get on her good side by then," John said hopefully.

 **CLARA:The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?**

 **KATE: Her credentials are inside.**

 **(The Doctor is about to break the seal on the message when Kate points to the National Gallery.)**

 **KATE: No. Inside.**

 **DOCTOR: (to Osgood) Nice scarf.**

 **KATE: What's our cover story for this?**

 **OSGOOD: Er, Derren Brown.**

 **KATE: Again?**

 **OSGOOD: Oh, we've sent him flowers.**

 **(The Doctor and Kate head up the steps to the gallery.)**

 **SOLDIER: Atten-shun! Right, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery.**

 **[National Gallery]**

 **CLARA: Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?**

 **DOCTOR: Unified Intelegence Task Force.**

 **CLARA: Sorry?**

 **DOCTOR: This lot. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien.**

 **CLARA: What, like you?**

 **DOCTOR: I work for them.**

"The Doctor still work's for UNIT?" Mickey asked his wife.

"Yeah, remember how I told you about the first time Sontarans came to the Earth? I was sent to get him because we had a job for him. Apparently, he _still_ hasen't resigned from office."

 **CLARA: You have a job?**

 **DOCTOR: Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job.**

 **CLARA: You don't have a job.**

 **DOCTOR: I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now.**

 **CLARA: You never have a job.**

 **DOCTOR: I do. I do.**

 **(A painting is unveiled of an alien Citadel on fire and under attack)**

John paled and seemed to freeze. "That's impossible," said River, she too seemed tense.

"Is that," Rose seemed to falter, she began again, "Is that Gallifrey?" John nodded. Recognition passed through everyone as they realized it was the Time War that they were looking at. Rose gripped John's hand as though to remind him that he wasn't alone.

 **KATE: Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor.**

 **CLARA: But, but that's not possible.**

 **DOCTOR: No more.**

 **KATE: That's the title.**

 **DOCTOR: I know the title.**

 **KATE: Also known as Gallifrey Falls.**

A shiver seemed to pass through the group as they hung onto every word.

 **DOCTOR: This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place.**

 **CLARA: Obviously.**

 **DOCTOR: It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city.**

 **CLARA: But how's it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D.**

 **(She steps forward and we can see that she's correct.)**

 **DOCTOR: Timelord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen.**

 **KATE: Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance.**

 **(The Doctor takes Clara's hand.)**

Rose squeezes John's hand at the same time. His face was pained as The Doctor voiced what he was thinking.

 **CLARA: You okay?**

 **DOCTOR: He was there.**

 **CLARA: Who was?**

 **DOCTOR: Me. The other me. The one I don't talk about.**

 **CLARA: I don't understand.**

 **DOCTOR: I've had many faces, many lives. I don't admit to all of them.**

 **there's one life I've tried very hard to forget. He was The Doctor who fought in the Time War, and that was the day he did it. The day I did it. The day he killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between my people and th Daleks. And in that battle there was a man with more blood on his hands than any other, a man who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And that man was me.**

Everyone seemed to be frozen, both horrified and awed by what The Doctor, the most honorable and kind man they had known to give such an acount about himself. John seemed close to crying, _Oh, why are they showing us this? It's hard enough_ _without them being told about it_.

 **[Arcadia]**

 **(We get treated to the battle scene with fleeing civilians, buildings being destroyed, flying Daleks and soldiers fireing at them. lots of explosions and deaths.)**

 **DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!**

 **SOLDIER: Message for the High Council, Priority Omega. Arcadia has fallen. I repeat, Arcadia has fallen.**

 **(He sees a type 40 TARDIS with a broken Chameleon Circut, and its occupant comes towards him. It's The War Doctor.)**

 **WAR DOCTOR: Soldier, I'm going to need your gun.**

 **(He shoots at a concrete wall.)**

 **DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!**

 **GALLIFREYAN:Please! Please, just don't!**

 **DALEK: Alert! Alert! The Doctor is detected.**

 **DALEKS: The Doctor is surrounded!**

 **DALEK: Inform High Command we have The Doctor. Seek, locate, destroy.**

 **(The Gallifreyan family sneak away. The Doctor has etched 'No More' into the concrete wall.)**

 **DALEKS: Seek, locate, distroy. Seek-**

 **(The TARDIS smashes through the wall parallel to his message, revealing it, bashing the Daleks to pieces.)**

 **DALEK: The Doctor is escaping! What are these words? Explain! Explain!**

 **[War Room]**

 **(Inside the Citadel)**

 **ANDROGAR: The High Council is in emergency session. They have plans of their own.**

 **GENERAL: To heck with the High Council. Their plans have already failed. Gallifrey's still in the line of fire. So, he was there then?**

 **ANDROGAR: He left a message, a written warning for the Daleks. He's a fool.**

 **GENERAL: No, he's a madman.**

 **ANDROGAR: As you can see, sir, all the Dalek fleets surounding the planet now converging on the capital, but the Sky Trenches are holding.**

 **(Boom! The building shakes.)**

 **GENERAL: Where did he go?**

 **ANDROGAR: What does it matter? This is their biggest ever attack, sir. They're throwing everything at us.**

 **TIME LADY: Sir, we have a security breach to the Time Vaults.**

 **GENERAL: The Omega Arsenal, where all the forbidden weapons are locked away.**

 **ANDROGAR: They're not forbidden anymore. We've used them all against the Daleks.**

 **GENERAL: No. No we haven't.**

 **[Omega Arsenal]**

 **(A plinthis empty)**

 **GENERAL: The Moment is gone.**

 **ANDROGAR: I don't understand. What is the Moment? I've never heard of it.**

 **GENERAL: The galaxy eater. The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system becamesentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience.**

 **ANDROGAR: And we've never used it?**

 **GENERAL: How do you use a weapon of mass distruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only one man who would even try.**

 **AN: Alright, my mom wants me to get off the computer after being on it all day, so I figured here was as good as any to leave off. I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow. See you then! Allons-y!**


	3. Chapter 3: Just One Moment

**AN: I'm so, so, so sorry about not updating this last week! I had just about finished my longest chapter last weekend, when I accidentally exited out of the page, deleting all of my work. And all this week I was busy with school, and I wasn't at home hardly at all yesterday, so I'm writing today. I'll try and update once a week, during the weekends. Thank you to everyone who reads this, it truly warms my hearts that anyone would spend their time reading what I'm writing, thank you so much! The chapters may not be too long, but I'm trying to add more detail. I'll be shortening "WAR DOCTOR" in the episode simply to "WAR" for time purposes, and when in the same room, the doctors will be known by their respective numbers, Ten and Eleven. Again, thoughts are in italics. I' rambling, so allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, it would create a paradox causing an explosion the exact size of Belgium.**

 **Chaptehr 3: Wait Just One Moment**

 **[Desert Planet]**

 **WAR: Timelords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more.**

Everyone in the small room shuddered, not at all used to this dark Doctor, who just (even if indirectly) claimed he was going to destroy all of both species. Rose thought of the time she had first met the Daleks, and The Doctor holding a huge gun toward the Dalek, saying how she needed to move, that it was an abomination, that it needed to die. And the sadness of them both saying how they were both the last of their species, the cowards. She shook the thought, and squeezed John's hand, he was very pale.

John was thinking of how he had gone into the lonely barn of his childhood, wondered how to turn it on briefly, a small flash of black (he couldn't remember), then a big red button appeared, he had placed his hand on the button intent on pushing it, then everything went black and he found himself in a newly redecorated TARDIS in as he would call his ninth regeneration. He would pretend the War Doctor didn't exist, because he was The Doctor no more, he had broken every one of his rules.

 **(The War Doctor shifts the sack he is carrying on his back and enters a lonely barn.)**

 **[Barn]**

 **WAR: Now, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?**

Jack was about to make a comment about what The War Doctor had just said, but choked on the words when he looked over at John. His eyes were filled with the tears he wouldn't let fall free, and was shaking lightly in Rose's arms. _How could I joke around when The Doctor is about to commit genocide? The biggest regret of his life?_ Jack felt ashamed with himself for even thinking it would be alright to do.

 **(He hears a scuffling noise and opens the door.)**

 **WAR: Hello? Is somebody there?**

 **MOMENT: It's nothing. It's just a wolf.**

 **(A blonde woman who looks exactly like Rose is sitting on the clockwork box.**

Everyone audibly gasps, in an almost comical way, "H-How is it that I'm up there? I-I've never even _seen_ that version of you!" Rose stammered.

John seemed too shocked by the new circumstances to remember being sad, "I-I don't know! I don't remember any of this happening. I think I would remember something like this, especially sense I met you only about a century after all this happened."

"So you were about eight hundred years old when all this happened?" Mickey asked, having met The Doctor when he was about nine hundred. John nodded solemnly.

Amy, doing the math in her head, "That means you met us right after them, 'cause you were nine hundred seven when we met," John paled having heard her words.

"Four years. Only four years," John looked crestfallen just whispering those few words, everyone looked at him to elaborate, and he closed his eyes, "I apparently only live in this body for four years before I regenerate again, because I was nine hundred three when is changed in front of Rose into what I am now, and was nine hundred six last we saw him," he made a general gesture towards Martha, Micky, Jack, and Rose, "So The Doctor we last knew has less than a year before he regenerates." Martha covered her mouth with her hands and had a sharp intake of breath, Mickey's eyes went wide and his mouth went in the shape of an 'O', Jack looked mournful. Rose threw herself at John, who was shocked at first, with his hands in the air awkwardly, before returning the hug.

 **WAR: Don't sit on that!**

 **MOMENT: Why not?**

 **WAR: Because it's not a chair, it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe.**

 **(He hurries her from the room and closes the door behind her. But there she is, sitting on the box.)**

 **MOMENT: Why can't it be both? Why did you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?**

 **WAR: Want who to see?**

 **MOMENT: The TARDIS. You walked for miles, and miles, and miles, and miles, and miles.**

 **WAR: I was thinking.**

 **MOMENT: I heard you.**

 **WAR: You heard me?**

 **MOMENT: No more. No more.**

 **WAR: No more.**

 **MOMENT: No more. No more.**

 **WAR: Stop it.**

 **MOMENT: No more.**

Jack let out a snort of laughter at the last one, seeing her mock The Doctor the way she did.

 **WAR: Who are you?**

 **(The clockwork in the box makes a noise.)**

 **WAR: It's activating. Get out of here.**

The companions smile, that was their Doctor, still trying to save someone's life.

 **(He tries to take hold of the box, it burns him.)**

 **WAR: Ow!**

 **MOMENT: What's wrong?**

 **WAR: The interface is hot.**

 **MOMENT: Well, I do my best.**

"Oh, that's who she really is," River said after that line, everyone stared at her but she just shrugged, "If you don't understand, you will soon." John looked curiously at her, _Just who is she?_ , but let it drop.

 **WAR: There's a power source inside. (He realizes what she meant)** ** _You're_** **the interface?**

 **MOMENT: They must have told you The Moment had a conscience. Hello! Oh, look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?**

Everyone laughed at that, and Jack couldn't stop for another five minutes.

 **WAR: You know me?**

 **MOMENT: I hear you. All of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and for especially for you. It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up.**

Realization passed through everyone's faces, as they now knew why The Moment looked the way she did.

 **WAR: I don't have a future.**

 **MOMENT: I think I'm called Rose Tyler. No. Yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form, I' called Bad Wolf. Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, Doctor?**

Everyone looked strangely at Rose, John, and Jack, who shivered at the mention of Bad Wolf. John thinking, _When is The Bad Wolf_ not _looking after me?_

 **WAR: Stop calling me Doctor.**

 **MOMENT: That's the name in your head.**

 **WAR: It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be called The Doctor.**

 **MOMENT: Then you're the one to save us all.**

 **WAR: Yes.**

 **MOMENT: If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job.**

 **WAR: If you've been inside my head, the you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in space and time is burning. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can.**

 **MOMENT** **: And you're going to use me to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Timelords alike. I could, but there will be consequences for you.**

 **WAR: I have no desire to survive this.**

The companions were horrified that The Doctor had thought of it as a punishment to keep on living, and that they all knew him but never truly comforted him. Rose put her arm around John's shoulders and held him close.

 **MOMENT: Then that's your punishment. If you do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You live. Gallifrey. You're going to burn it, and all those Daleks with it, but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?**

 **WAR: I don't know.**

 **MOMENT: One day you will count them. One terrible night.**

John choked back a sob, and started crying into Rose's shoulder, and she held him close whispering that he wasn't alone. Everyone now knew that he had counted, but he didn't care how many there were- they were his friends.

 **MOMENT: Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?**

 **(A whirling portal opens above them.)**

 **MOMENT: I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time of days to come, to the man today will make of you.**

 **(A fez drops through the portal.)**

 **MOMENT: Okay, I wasn't expecting that.**

Amy, Rory and River laughed, causing a couple of strange looks from the others as the private joke ran through their thoughts.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! I'll try and get the next chapter up next weekend. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: What's A Zygone?

**AN: Hey readers! First I just want to say how fantastic I feel to know that over a** ** _thousand_** **people have read my story. I never thought anyone would read it, I mean maybe ten or twelve, but** ** _over a thousand?!_** **Thank you so, so, so much! I love you guys! Now that I've said that, I just want to say sorry for not writing yesterday or two days ago, but like most everyone else in the United States, I celebrated Easter. I know that you probably don't care, but I'm really excited for this Wednesday, because my older brother is going to take me to see the Season 10 Premier for Doctor Who, and I can hardly wait! Anyway, let's hop into the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, then I wouldn't need to go see the Premier, now would I?**

 **Chapter 4: What's a Zygon?**

 **[National Gallery]**

 **CLARA: But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?**

 **KATE: The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here.**

 **(The Doctor breaks the wax seal and unfolds the paper.)**

 **ELIZABETH [OC]: My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the service of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. God speed, gently husband.**

Jack, who had been holding his breath sense the beginning of the letter, finally broke, "I guess she's not mad at you anymore, she's mad _for_ you!" He rolled off the couch and practically split his sides laughing. After around ten seconds he ran out of breath, but was laughing too hard to breath in more air. Everyone else started laughing as the immortal began to turn purple and waved his arms around himself helplessly, still laughing. He finally gained control of himself, and gulped air back into his failing lungs. His face slowly turned back into its normal peach color, and decided not to risk laughing that hard ever again.

 **DOCTOR: What happened?**

 **KATE: Easier to show you.**

 **(The Doctor and Clara leave with Kate. The man with Osgood answers his phone.)**

 **MCGILLOP: McGillop... But that's not possible. I was just... Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?**

 **(Meanwhile, a metal shutter comes down behind The Doctor and Clara as they stand in front of a painting on wood of Elizabeth herself.)**

 **CLARA: Elizabeth the FIRST. You knew her then?**

 **(And next to Elizabeth in the painting, in period costume, is The Tenth Doctor.)**

 **DOCTOR: A long time ago.**

 **[England, 1562]**

 **(The TARDIS is parked in a meadow in the bend of a river. The door is opened, and The Tenth Doctor gallops out on a white horse, with a red-headed lady on the pillion.)**

 **DOCTOR(10): Allons-y! There you go, your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside.**

Martha looked amused, "She's certainly younger than I remember. Compared with our encounter," she glanced at John and they smiled fondly at the memory of her threatening to kill them. Nothing ever seemed to scare her anymore, if she could survive The Year that Never Was, she could handle an angry queen.

 **ELIZABETH: The door isn't. You nearly took my head off. It's normally me who does that.**

 **(Reclining on cushions near a tent flying the royal pennant.)**

 **ELIZABETH: Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan.**

 **DOCTOR: You have a picnic to eat.**

 **ELIZABETH: You could help me.**

 **DOCTOR: Well, I'm helping you eat the picnic.**

 **ELIZABETH: But you have a stomach for war. This face has seen conflict, it's s clear as day.**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe. But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, your Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up.**

 **ELIZABETH: How dare you? I'm the Queen of England**

 **DOCTOR: I'm not English. Elizabeth, will you marry me?**

Amy looked surprised by how quickly he said that, "That was fast. Didn't it take Melody _nearly destroying the whole of creation for him_ , for him to marry her?"

" _What_? Who's Melody, and why would I marry someone who nearly _destroyed_ the universe?" John looked expectantly at Amy and Rory. He didn't see why he would marry someone like that.

River let out a small laugh at the conflicted look on his face before explaining, "Melody is my real name, Melody Pond. And I nearly destroyed the universe because I didn't want to kill you. You see, your death was a fixed point in time, and I was the one who had to finish it. I suppose that tells you who exactly I am to you now."

The group was shocked into silence (except of course Amy, Rory, and River), John gaping at her, "I married my murderer? How the heck am I still alive?"

"We faked it, obviously. I wouldn't kill the love of my life if I could help it. You really are brilliant, the way you planned it all. It was absolutely fantastic," She said the last part with a wink and a smile that screamed 'I know _everything_ about you _'._

 **ELIZABETH: Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will.**

 **DOCTOR: Ah, gotcha!**

 **ELIZABETH: My love?**

 **DOCTOR: One, the _real_ Elizabeth would never accepted my marriage proposal. Two, the _real_ Elizabeth would notice when I just casually mentioned having a different face. But then the _real_ Elizabeth isn't a shape-shifting alien from outer space. And (He holds out a clockwork gizmo which goes ding) ding.**

 **ELIZABETH: What's that?**

 **DOCTOR? It's a machine that goes ding (gizmo dings). Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA.**

"I really need one of those. Shape-shifters are hard to catch. I'd know," Jack's eyes lit up at the sight of the small machine.

 **DOCTOR: Ooo. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop.**

 **ELIZABETH: My love, I do not understand.**

 **DOCTOR: I'm not your love, and yes you do. You're a Zygon.**

 **ELIZABETH: A Zygon?**

 **DOCTOR:Oh, stop it. It's over. A Zygon, yes. Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Surprisingly good kisser. Think the _real_ Queen of England would just decide to share her throne with any old bloke in a tight suit, just because he's got amazing hair and a nice horse? Oh.**

 **(No more horse. Instead, there's a Zygon.)**

 **DOCTOR: It was the horse. I'm going to be King. Run!**

 **Elizabeth: What's happening?**

 **DOCTOR: We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse.**

 **(They hide in a ruined building.)**

 **ELIZABETH: What does that mean?**

 **DOCTOR: It means we're going to need a new horse.**

 **ELIZABETH: Where's it going?**

 **DOCTOR: I'll hold it off. You run. Your people need you.**

 **ELIZABETH: And I need you alive for our wedding day.**

 **(Elizabeth kisses him, then runs.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh, good work, Doctor. Nice one. The Virgin Queen? So much for history.**

 **(Elizabeth runs through the trees while The Doctor tries to lure the Zygon. She screams and The Doctor comes running. His gizmo is dinging a lot.)**

 **DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Oh, very clever.**

 **(He talks to a lop-eared rabbit.)**

 **DOCTOR: Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm The Doctor. I'm nine hundred and four years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you are basically just a rabbit, aren't you? Okay, carry on. Just a general warning.**

Everyone burst out laughing from realizing The Doctor's mistake, John blushing slightly, seeing him act so ridiculously. When they had calmed down, Rory asked John, "Do people really call you that? They're much more impressive than the one you told us, 'The King of Okay'"

John cocked his head, "I called myself 'The King of Okay'? And as for your question, yes those are my real titles," The others seemed more anxious than the Last Centurion about The Doctor's intimidating, and violent names.

 **ELIZABETH [OC]: Doctor!**

 **DOCTOR: Elizabeth!**

 **(He finds her lying on the ground.)**

 **ELIZABETH: That thing. Explain what it is. Why does it want of us?**

 **DOCTOR: That's what I'm trying to find out. Probably just your planet.**

 **(A second Elizabeth walks up.)**

 **ELIZABETH 2: Doctor. Step away from her, Doctor. That's not me. That's the creature.**

 **ELIZABETH 1: How is that possible? She's me. Doctor, she's me!**

 **(The Doctor tried to use his gizmo.)**

 **ELIZABETH 2: I am indeed me. A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself.**

 **ELIZABETH 1: Extraordinary. The creature has captured my exact likeness. This is exceptional.**

 **ELIZABETH 2: Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent.**

 **ELIZABETH 1: A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution, before arranging one.**

 **DOCTOR: It's not working.**

"Isn't that basically a summary of your life story?" Jack received a pillow to the face.

 **ELIZABETH 1: One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection.**

 **ELIZABETH 2: Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then, you have the advantage.**

 **(A vortex appears in the air.)**

 **DOCTOR: Back, both of you, Now! That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen.**

 **(A red fez drops out of it.)**

 **DOCTOR: For instance, a fez.**

"What is with all those fezzes? That's twice we've seen them," Rose was troubled by the recurrence. Amy, Rory, and River chuckled to themselves, having a feeling that they were going to see soon.

 **AN: Well, that's finally done. I just finished all the way up to where I was when I deleted all my work. Anyway, I'll post the next chapter in the weekend, see you then! Allons-y!**


	5. Chapter 5: Behind the Paintings

**AN: Hello! Thank you to anyone who's read my story, I never thought so many people would. After all, I'm just a fourteen year-old girl who had an idea. Special thanks to Andrey258 for all the wonderful reviews, you're fantastic, absolutely fantastic! I love getting reviews! If this chapter is too short, then I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. But the end of this chapter will be wizard. Now, I don't want to go, but you're here for the story, so Allons-y! (Sorry for any feels I may have given anyone with all references I included. :P )**

 **Disclaimer: Fezzes are red, TARDIS's are blue, I don't own Doctor Who, And neither do you.**

 **Chapter 5: Behind the Paintings**

 **[**

 **National Gallery]**

 **(The portrait of The Tenth Doctor and Elizabeth is concealing a door.)**

 **KATE: This way.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **KATE: Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption.**

 **(The Doctor scoops up a handful of the sand on the floor in between two rows of statues covered with dust sheets.)**

 **DOCTOR: Stone dust.**

 **KATE: Is it important?**

 **DOCTOR: In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't.**

 **(Osgood makes a noise.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oi, you. Are you sciency?**

 **OSGOOD: Oh, er, well, er, yes.**

 **DOCTOR: Got a name?**

 **OSGOOD: Yes.**

 **DOCTOR: Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes. Now, I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, LOL. See? Job. Do I have a desk?**

 **KATE: No.**

 **DOCTOR: And I want a desk.**

Jack snickered into his popcorn bowl and threw a piece at the TV Doctor. Everyone laughed, "He's just as much of a goofball as he was the last time we saw him," Amy giggled.

 **KATE: Get a team. Analyse the stone dust. Inhaler!**

 **(Further into the under gallery, the Doctor spots the red fez in a display case. He takes it out and puts it on.)**

 **CLARA: Someday, you could just walk past a fez.**

 **DOCTOR: Never gonna happen.**

This threw everyone into a new fit of laughter, "So all the fezzes were an omen to the coming of the Eleventh Doctor. To bad the rest of the universe never got a heads up, that would lower the amount of disasters you cause by around 99%!"

John blushed bright red at Jack's comment, "I don't cause _that_ much trouble, the trouble follows me around, and everyone always blames me!" He tried to make himself sound less defensive than he thought it did.

It didn't work. Everyone laughed and said almost in unison, "Oh, _sure_ , you don't cause _any_ trouble." John sank behind a cushion.

 **(And into another room with broken glass on the floor and alien 'paintings' along the wall.)**

 **SCIENTIST: As you instructed, nothing has been touched.**

 **KATE: This is why we called you in.**

 **CLARA: 3D again.**

 **DOCTOR: Interesting.**

 **CLARA: The broken glass?**

 **DOCTOR: No, where it's broken from. Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside.**

 **KATE: As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind.**

 **DOCTOR: So?**

 **KATE: There used to be.**

 **(She hands him a pad with the original image on it.)**

 **CLARA: Something's got out the paintings.**

 **DOCTOR: Lots of somethings. Dangerous.**

 **KATE: This whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out.**

 **(Enter the time fissure.)**

 **DOCTOR: Oh no, not now.**

 **CLARA: Doctor, what is it?**

 **DOCTOR: No, not now. I'm busy.**

 **KATE: Is it to do with the paintings?**

 **DOCTOR: No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember. Oh, of course. This is where I come in.**

 **(He throws the fez into the fissure.)**

"And that's how the fezzes got there, but 'where will it end up?' is the question," River speculated.

 **DOCTOR: Geronimo!**

 **(And leaps into it himself.)**

"And _that's_ how how he ends up dying half the time," Mickey joked, and John pouted, not liking how much everyone was making fun of him. Rose smiled at him and he smiled back.

 **CLARA: Doctor!**

 **KATE: Wait!**

 **AN: I know, I know, you hate me for ending it all like this. But, if I'm lucky I might get some free time tomorrow and post a new chapter then, but I might not because I have a friend coming over. Anyway, goodbye and please review, Allons-y!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hello Doctor, I'm The Doctor

**AN: Hello, my dear readers. It is I, Syliphen, Great Author of Fan fiction, here to grace you with my presence once again. Hahaha, just kidding. But here I am, per usual. Now, after a whole week of waiting, here's the big moment- they all meet! As I said previously, when together, The Doctors will be known by their numbers, and alone, they'll be known as The Doctor. No need to say anything else, so Allons-y!**

 **Disclaimer: is a place to write about things you don't own, so here I am.**

 **Chapter 6: Hello Doctor, I'm The Doctor**

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **(And lands heavily.)**

 **ELEVEN: Oof!**

 **(Ten puts on the fez.)**

Amy snorts at seeing The Tenth Doctor wear a fez, while River and Rory grin, "This will be hilarious, just wait."

 **ELIZABETH: Who is this man?**

 **TEN: That's just what I was wondering.**

 **ELEVEN: Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi!**

 **(He knocks the fez to the ground.)**

 **ELEVEN: Ha! Matchstick man.**

 **TEN: You're not.**

 **(They both get out their sonic screwdrivers. Eleven's is bigger and better.)**

Everyone laughed at this chance encounter, and The Doctor's reactions to seeing each other.

"Oh, look at you. You think you're so cool, you have a green sonic screwdriver that looks more advanced than my awesome blue one," John huffed, insulting The Tenth Doctor's future self. The others chuckled at his remark and Jack stuffed some popcorn in his mouth, his mouth seemingly bigger on the inside with how much he was putting inside it. The popcorn bowl never seemed to run out of popcorn and Jack was going to use that to his full advantage.

 **TEN: Compensating.**

 **ELEVEN: For what?**

 **TEN: Regeneration. It's a lottery.**

 **ELEVEN: Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes.**

"Oi!" More laughter.

 **TEN: What are you doing here? I'm busy.**

 **ELEVEN: Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?**

 **(He puts on his fez and turns to the two Elizabeths, and bows.)**

 **ELEVEN: Hello, ladies.**

 **TEN: Don't start.**

"Oi! He's not me, you can't tell him not to flirt!" Jack cried indignantly, looking at John.

Everyone laughed at that, and John looked a little put out, "Hey, at least he's not flirting left and right (unlike some people). Besides, Mr. Fez over there has probably lost every sense of self consciousness he ever had. I mean look at him, a fez and bow tie? If I wasn't mad before, I certainly am now." John looked back toward the telly nonchalantly, so he didn't notice the worried look the others were giving him at his last comment.

 **ELEVEN: Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business.**

 **TEN: One of them is a Zygon.**

 **ELEVEN: Urgh. I'm not judging you.**

They all double over from what The Eleventh Doctor was suggesting to himself, Jack rolling off the couch, spilling the popcorn all over himself.

 **(The time fissure reappears. They both put on their glasses, then notice each other.)**

 **BOTH: Oh, lovely.**

"You're so alike, it's remarkable! You both act completely different but share so many qualities," Martha observed.

"Yes, it's like that with most my regenerations. Each one is unique, but keeps some small traits from all the older ones," John replied.

 **ELEVEN: Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run.**

 **ELIZABETHS: But what about the creature?**

 **TEN: Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one.**

 **ELIZABETHS: Of course, my love.**

 **ELIZABETH: Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet.**

 **(She kisses Ten and leaves.)**

 **TEN: Thanks. Lovely.**

 **ELIZABETH 2: I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again.**

 **(Another kiss and run.)**

 **TEN: Well, won't that be nice?**

"And you say that I move fast?" Jack caused another uproar but also got yet again a faceless pillow which suspiciously came from Rose's and John's direction. His theory was confirmed when they both suddenly looked away and joined the laughter.

 **ELEVEN: One of those was a Zygon.**

 **TEN: Yeah.**

 **ELEVEN: Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers.**

 **TEN: Yeah.**

 **ELEVEN: Venom sacs in the tongue.**

 **TEN: Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you.**

 **ELEVEN: Nice.**

 **CLARA [OC]: Doctor, is that you?**

 **ELEVEN: Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?**

 **[Under Gallery / Woods]**

 **CLARA: Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?**

 **ELEVEN: Where are we?**

 **TEN: England, 1562.**

 **CLARA: Who are you talking to?**

 **DOCTORS: Myself.**

"You'd make a cute couple," Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at John, who blushed.

"Sorry, he's taken. Now shut up. Or I'll kill you, _again_ ," Jack scooted back in his chair at the menacing threat from River. John scowled at the violence, _How could I fall in love with a killer?_ , he simply didn't understand it.

 **KATE: Can you come back through?**

 **ELEVEN: Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!**

 **(Eleven throws the fez into the portal.)**

 **CLARA: Nothing here.**

 **TEN: So where did it go?**

 **[Barn]**

 **CLARA [OC]: Who's he talking to?**

 **KATE [OC]: He said himself.**

"So that's how the fez got there," Amy speculated. John frowned, remembering the one he tried to forget.

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **KATE: Keep him talking.**

 **(She uses her mobile as she leaves.)**

 **KATE: Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Codenamed Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol.**

 **(Something growls as it watches her go.)**

"I take it that's not good?" Rory asked River, she only nodded.

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **TEN: Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?**

 **ELEVEN: I don't remember.**

"How could he forget something like this?" John didn't seem able to believe that he would forget.

 **TEN: How can you forget this?**

 **ELEVEN: Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention.**

"Ha, ha, ha. Burn!" Jack said loudly to John.

 **ELEVEN: Reverse the polarity!**

 **(They both aim their sonic screwdrivers at the fissure.)**

 **ELEVEN: It's not working.**

 **TEN: We're both reversing the polarity.**

 **ELEVEN: Yes, I know that.**

 **TEN: There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity.**

 **(The War Doctor drops through the time fissure.)**

 **WAR: Anyone lose a fez?**

John tensed at the moment he knew was going to come. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder to help calm him down.

 **TEN: You. How can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?**

 **WAR: Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.**

 **TEN: Well, you've certainly come to the right place.**

 **WAR: Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?**

"His companions? You think I'm some old ape? I mean no offence, but come _on_!" The other's snorted at John's disregarding comment about the human species, he seemed to forget he was also another 'old ape'.

 **DOCTOR: His companions?**

 **WAR: They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?**

 **(They both demonstrate their sonic screwdrivers.)**

 **WAR: Really?**

 **ELEVEN: Yeah.**

 **TEN: Really.**

 **WAR: You're me? Both of you?**

 **TEN: Yep.**

 **WAR: Even that one?**

 **ELEVEN: Yes!**

 **WAR: You're my future selves?**

 **BOTH: Yes!**

 **WAR: Am I having a midlife crisis?**

"Oh, if I'm having a midlife crisis at over a thousand years old, then I worry for my future, and the future of the universe," John said in a foreboding voice, then burst out laughing, everyone soon joining him.

 **(They both aim their sonic screwdrivers at The War Doctor as he steps forward.)**

 **WAR: Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost.**

 **TEN: Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing.**

 **ELEVEN: Brave words, Dick van Dyke.**

 **(A troop of soldiers run up, lead by a nobleman.)**

 **BENTHAM: Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head.**

 **WAR: Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day.**

"Or your worst nightmare," Mickey said thinking of the time there were three Doctors in the same room and the colossal army of daleks were blown up in less than a minute.

"Oh, you could talk, _Mickey the Idiot_. Ow!" Rose softly hit John's arm at the old insult, John pouted. Everyone except Rose, John, Jack, and Mickey raised their eyebrows at the strange nickname.

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **(Kate returns.)**

 **CLARA: I think there's three of them now.**

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **KATE [OC]: There's a precedent for that.**

 **BENTHAM: What is that?**

 **(Ten and Eleven point their screwdrivers at the knights.)**

 **WAR: Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?**

 **BENTHAM: That thing, what witchcraft is it?**

 **ELEVEN: Oh, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **ELEVEN [OC]: Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?**

 **KATE: He means you.**

 **CLARA: Why am I the witch?**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Clara?**

 **CLARA: Hello?**

 **[Woods, 1562 / Under Gallery]**

 **ELEVEN: Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?**

 **CLARA: What he said.**

 **ELEVEN: Yes, tiny bit more colour.**

 **CLARA: Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs.**

 **(The "prattling mortals" step back at the threat.)**

 **ELEVEN: Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her.**

 **CLARA: Doctor, what's going on?**

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **ELEVEN: It's a timey-wimey thing.**

 **WAR: Timey what? Timey-wimey?**

 **TEN: I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.**

"Oh! Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey! He still uses that to explain everything?" Martha remarks, remembering her and The Doctor's meeting with the Weeping Angels in 1969 with Sally Sparrow.

"He used 'timey-wimey' when you traveled with him?" Amy was surprised that The Doctor had been using such childish language for so long.

John answered her, "Oh, it was with Martha that I first came up with that wonderful phrase." Everyone chuckled at John's idea of what was wonderful or not.

 **(Enter an Elizabeth. The soldiers fall to their knee.)**

 **SOLDIERS: The Queen. The Queen.**

 **ELIZABETH: You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.**

 **TEN: Which one are you? What happened to the other one?**

 **ELIZABETH: Indisposed. Long live the Queen.**

"So, the real one's dead? Too bad not everyone is immortal like me," Jack said wistfully before being hit by yet another soft projectile.

 **SOLDIERS: Long live the Queen.**

 **ELIZABETH: Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower.**

 **TEN: That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate.**

 **ELEVEN: And you can take it from him, 'cause he's really checked.**

 **TEN: Oh, shut up.**

 **ELEVEN: Venom sacs in the tongue.**

 **TEN: Seriously, stop it.**

 **ELEVEN: No, hang on. The Tower.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **ELEVEN [OC]: Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower.**

"Isn't the Tower a bad place to end up?" Rory asked the others, a perplexed expression covering his face.

"Well, yes, but let's assume he has a plan up his sleeves," was the reply.

 **[Woods, 1562]**

 **ELEVEN: Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?**

 **WAR: Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?**

 **ELEVEN: Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad.**

 **WAR: Granddad?**

 **TEN: They're not sandshoes.**

 **WAR: Yes, they are.**

 **ELIZABETH: Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **ELIZABETH [OC]: Very few emerge again.**

 **KATE: Dear God, that man's clever. Come on.**

 **CLARA: Where are we going?**

 **KATE: My office, otherwise known as the Tower of London.**

"That's an amazing plan, all things considered," River said, understanding what was happening, finally.

"You come up with the most intricate plans in such a short amount of time, how do you do it?" Amy was grasping for knowledge.

"Oh, you should have seen him before he changed into this one," Rose patted John's arm, "He could figure out what species something was when he had to single it down to a single planet in the whole universe. He had literally every planet and star's name in his amazing head, _and_ was able to narrow them all down to one planet." John smiled at Rose's affection and admiration obvious in her voice.

"What Planet was it?" River asked, wanting to see if she had been there before, or if she should in the future.

"Um, Raxacoricofallapatorius," she said slowly, afraid she'd mess up, "Was I right?" John nodded and she smiled.

"Huh, the inhabitants there aren't very nice. But neither are the people of Clom," River said knowingly. Everyone sighed at River's constant impossible knowledge.

 **AN: Ha! cliffhanger! Well, the Tower'll be in the next chapter, probably, so see you then. Please review and be fantastic! Allons-y!**


	7. Chapter 7: How Many?

**AN: Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry for not updating these past two weeks. My mom went to Nevada two weeks ago and took the computer with her, and last week, the computer wasn't working. I'm trying to make this chapter really long, so as to make it up to you guys. Thank you to everyone who's left reviews and for those of you who're wondering- no, I'm not planning on giving up on this fic. For everyone who doesn't like River- I'm sorry, but I do. If you want to explain why you don't like her, please do, I like to know both sides of the problem, and if you're going to review on how you don't like her, leave a reason. And here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I'll own Doctor Who the day that season 10 of Sherlock comes out- most likely never.**

 **Chapter 7: How many**

 **[Tower Dungeons]**

 **WARDER: Come on, you lot, get in there.**

 **WAR: Ow.**

 **(The warder leaves, shutting the door behind him. The Eleventh Doctor finds a piece of metal bar and starts scratching on a stone pillar.)**

 **ELEVEN: Three of us in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon.**

 **TEN: What are you doing?**

 **ELEVEN: Getting us out.**

Mickey voiced his new friends' thoughts, "How is writing on a wall in the seventeenth century going to save them if everyone else is in the twenty-first century?"

His question was pointed at River, because she seemed to know what was going on, John, however was the one who answered him, "Well, Mickey, that's for us to know, and for you to find out." He had a smug smirk on while everyone else groaned. River rolled her eyes at his childish reply.

 **(The War Doctor is using his sonic screwdriver on the wooden door.)**

 **TEN: The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive.**

 **ELEVEN: Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?**

Everyone laughs at that, taking their own trips down memory lane. Of all the times they could have died because of the 'primitive' technology they were either going to be attacked with or being trapped in.

 **TEN: Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well, me and Chinny, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?**

 **(The Moment is holding a finger to her lips.)**

 **ELEVEN: Oi, Chinny?**

 **TEN: Yeah, you do have a chin.**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **(The stone dust is being analysed.)**

 **OSGOOD: Marble, granite. A lot of different stone, but none of it from the fabric of the building. It's like somebody smashed up a lot of old statues. Are there any missing?**

 **MCGILLOP: Don't think so. Why would anyone do that, anyway? I mean, I know we're meant to keep an open mind, but are we supposed to believe in creatures that can hide in oil paintings and have some sort of a grudge against statues? You all right?**

"This'll be interesting," Jack and River smiled at the words they spoke in unison, while everyone else sighed at their own ignorance to what was going on.

 **(Osgood uses her inhaler.)**

 **OSGOOD: We have to go, right now, this minute.**

 **MCGILLOP: What's wrong?**

 **OSGOOD: The things from the paintings. I know why they smashed the statues.**

 **MCGILLOP: Why?**

 **OSGOOD: Because they needed somewhere to hide.**

Everyone, sans River, Jack and John, gasped.

 **(The nearby statues raise their dust sheets. Zygons! They attack McGillop first, and Osgood runs.)**

 **[National Gallery]**

 **(Osgood gets into the National Gallery and shuts the door, but a Zygon smashes through the painting of Elizabeth and the tenth Doctor. She gets into the open lift but it will not move, so she slumps in the far corner.)**

 **OSGOOD: The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me.**

Everyone looks guilty, knowing that they all trust The Doctor the same as she does, they just know that he's not always there to help. John looked at the floor, his face caught in a silent grimace, _I'm sorry. I'm not a hero, all I do is let people down. Oh,_ why _do we need to see this? I can't save her._ Rose notices his despair and entangles her arm around his, rubbing his hand. They smile at each other, reassuring each other.

 **(The Zygon transforms.)**

 **OSGOOD-Z: Excuse me. I'm going to need my inhaler. I so hate it when I get one with a defect. Ooo, you've got some perfectly horrible memories in here, haven't you? So jealous of your pretty sister. I don't blame you. I wish I'd copied her.**

 **OSGOOD: So do I!**

 **(The Zygon is standing on the end of Osgood's scarf, so she gives it a sharp tug and down goes her duplicate, allowing her to escape.)**

 **OSGOOD-Z: Oh, for goodness sake.**

They all give small cheers at Osgood's escape. Jack throws popcorn up like confetti.

 **[Tower environs]**

 **KATE: The Doctor will be trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately. Priority One. I'm going to need access to the Black Archive.**

"Ooo, that place is fun. It's amazing how much broken junk is in there," everyone gives River strange looks. Well, everyone except John, who looked almost angry at the screen. It wasn't a surprise that no one else knew about it- it _was_ top secret.

 **[Black Archive corridor]**

 **KATE: The Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling. Access, please.**

 **ATKINS: Ma'am.**

 **(Kate hands him her key.)**

 **KATE: Atkins, isn't it?**

 **ATKINS: Yes, ma'am. First day here.**

 **KATE: (sotto) Been here ten years.**

 **[Black Archive]**

 **CLARA: Lock and key? Bit basic, isn't it?**

 **KATE: Can't afford electronic security down here. Got to keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is TARDIS-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection.**

"Isn't it impossible to keep you out of anywhere?" Amy asked, momentarily forgetting about her own misfortune with the angels.

"No, they keep me out all right. Alien technology and human stupidity, it's unbeatable. And they're right, I really don't approve of their collection," John scowls and everyone else huffs at his disregard to their entire species.

 **CLARA: But you let me in.**

 **KATE: You have a top level security rating from your last visit.**

 **CLARA: Sorry, my what?**

 **KATE: Apologies. We have to screen all his known associates. We can't have information about the Doctor and the TARDIS falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous.**

"Wait, they take us in for questioning and then wipe our memories? All of us?" Martha seemed upset that her boss may have only hired for her connection with The Doctor. Everyone looked worriedly towards John.

Appearing uncomfortable at the sudden spotlight and angry that his old friends kidnap his new friends, "Apparently so."

 **CLARA: What is that?**

 **KATE: Time travel. A vortex manipulator bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them.**

"Why the heck would I just give away my most prized possession? I'm never going to let anyone lay their hands on my stuff." Jack looked worriedly at the people around him, as though they were going to jump at him and try to take said item he was currently cradling up to his chest.

Martha snorted and shared a glance at John, "Well, it's not as though you can wear it forever. You may _out grow_ it."

Her and John started laughing at their shared information and everyone else's flabbergasted looks. Rory spoke for them all when he asked, "How can he out grow a leather watch, it's not like he's going to change in size any more, is he?"

Still smiling, John spoke to Jack before turning to his wife, "Jack, I wish for you to remain silent while I ask Rose something, got it?" Jack nodded, "Now, Rose. Please describe to me what you know of the Face of Boe."

Looking from Martha to John to Jack, she hesitantly spoke, "Erm, from what I remember, and what you told me, the Face of Boe is the oldest living thing in the universe. He's basically a giant six foot tall head in a huge glass jar and can only speak through telekinesis. Is that right?"

Jack screamed in horror then fell out of his chair, unconscious. Rory, being the nurse that he is, leaped out of his seat to rush to his aid. Jack, as if to spite him, woke before Rory could reach him. Looking around wildly, Jack nearly shouted, "Say it ain't so!"

"Sorry, we'd be lying if we did. You're going to end up as the Face of Boe," Realization struck River and Rose, the only other people in the room who had met the future Jack, and they started laughing with Martha and John. Jack, however, looked mortified, while Amy, Rory and Mickey looked confused having never met the immortal before now. When everyone had calmed down (except for Jack, who was hugging himself in his seat while slowly rocking back and forth), they turned back to the screen.

 **KATE: No one can know we have this, not even our allies.**

 **CLARA: Why not?**

 **KATE: Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies.**

 **CLARA: Okay, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor.**

 **KATE: I'm not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip. In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind.**

 **(Her phone rings.)**

 **KATE: Yes? Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone.**

 **(Clara spots Osgood and McGillop.)**

 **CLARA: Er, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?**

 **KATE: Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early.**

Comprehension struck the group like lightning, and they feared for the new companion.

 **CLARA: The humans?**

 **KATE: Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?**

 **(Kate spits some venom at Clara, then transforms into a Zygon.)**

 **OSGOOD-Z: The Under Gallery is secured.**

 **(The numbers on the photograph on Kate's phone include 231163. Clara grabs the vortex manipulator, puts it on and copies them into it.)**

 **ZYGON: Prepare to dispose of one more human. We have acquired the device.**

 **CLARA: Activation code, right?**

 **(She disappears.)**

"Clever girl! No wonder why I chose you! You're brilliant!" The others gave John a piercing look at the compliment that was aimed at none of them, "What?" They all rolled their eyes at his ignorance.

 **[Tower dungeon]**

 **(Eleven is still scratching his message.)**

 **WAR: In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate.**

 **TEN: We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level. Even the sonic would take years.**

 **WAR: No, no, the sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread.**

 **TEN: It must be really recent for you.**

 **WAR: Recent?**

 **ELEVEN: The Time War. The last day. The day you killed them all.**

 **TEN: The day we killed them all.**

 **ELEVEN: Same thing.**

 **MOMENT: It's history for them. All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you.**

John looks at the screen with the same kind of hope that he often inspires in others. Him and Rose hold hands. Jack shoves more popcorn down his mouth.

 **WAR: I don't talk about it.**

 **TEN: You're not talking about it. There's no one else here.**

 **MOMENT: Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know.**

 **WAR: Did you ever count?**

 **ELEVEN: Count what?**

 **WAR: How many children there were on Gallifrey that day.**

 **(The Eleventh Doctor stops his scratching.)**

 **ELEVEN: I have absolutely no idea.**

John inhales sharply, the thought of what his future self was implying too horrible to even comprehend, _He can't have forgotten_. The room seemed to choke on the melancholy of the situation, Jack even returned the bowl on his lap back to the table in courtesy.

 **WAR: How old are you now?**

 **ELEVEN: Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am.**

 **WAR: Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?**

 **ELEVEN: Tell me, what would be the point?**

 **TEN: Two point four seven billion.**

The group shuttered at the thought that the man in the same room as them carried that sanity breaking knowledge with him everywhere he went. Rose put her arm around John in comfort, while Amy and Martha silently gasped at the horrendous idea.

 **WAR: You did count!**

 **(Eleven shakes head and turns away.)**

 **TEN: You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?**

 **ELEVEN: I moved on.**

 **TEN: Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?**

 **ELEVEN: Spoilers.**

River visibly flinched at the mention of that word, thinking about Trenzalore and what occurred on that horrible planet.

 **TEN: No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going.**

 **ELEVEN: No, you really wouldn't.**

They all shuttered at the possibilities of how The Doctor's future could change for the worse so drastically that he could forget something he made himself do. Amy quietly cried into Rory's shoulder, feeling that it was all her fault that this had happened. Martha cried on Mickey because she hadn't done anything to stop any of this from happening. Rose however, didn't follow the others' lead- she was the one with her arm wrapped around a shaking ex-Gallifreyan. River looked ashamed of herself for letting this happen to her husband.

 **WAR: I don't know who you are, either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea.**

 **MOMENT: They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The man who regrets and the man who forgets. The moment is coming. The Moment is me. You have to decide.**

 **WAR: No.**

 **TEN: No?**

 **WAR: Just, no.**

 **(The Eleventh Doctor laughs.)**

 **TEN: Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?**

 **ELEVEN: Sorry. It just occurred to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone.**

 **MOMENT: It's the same screwdriver. Same software, different case.**

 **WAR: Four hundred years.**

 **TEN: I'm sorry?**

 **WAR: At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they. Same software, different case.**

"Oh... I really am clever, aren't I?" Everyone looked at John for his outright and rather sudden praise of himself, while said man simply nodded towards the screen.

 **DOCTOR 10: Yeah.**

 **ELEVEN: So.**

 **WAR: So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door. Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickie bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on.**

 **TEN: Yeah, still going.**

 **ELEVEN: Calculation complete.**

 **MOMENT: Same software, different face.**

 **ELEVEN: Hey, four hundred years in four seconds. We may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever.**

 **(Clara opens the door and nearly falls in.)**

 **ELEVEN: How did you do that?**

 **CLARA: It wasn't locked.**

Jack literally face palmed when she said that, and the rest burst out laughing that The Doctor is always _so_ clever, yet _so_ stupid at the same time.

 **ELEVEN: Right.**

 **CLARA: So they're both you, then, yeah?**

 **ELEVEN: Yes. You've met them before. Don't you remember?**

 **CLARA: A bit. Nice suit.**

 **TEN: Thanks.**

 **CLARA: Hang on. Three of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?**

 **WAR: It should have been locked.**

 **ELEVEN: Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?**

 **ELIZABETH: Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it.**


	8. Chapter 8: The New King of England

**AN: Hey! Sorry I didn't post this weekend, but as soon as I'm out of school (one week left) I promise I'll do more regular updates. I can't think of anything else to write, so let's head on in to the new chapter. Geronimo!**

 **Disclaimer: Bill Cipher is more likely to take over the universe than I am of owning Doctor Who.**

 **Chapter 8: The New King of England**

 **[Under Gallery]**

 **(The real Osgood hears moaning from beneath a dust sheet, and notices a shoe sticking out from underneath. She pulls it off to reveal another sheet of red suckers covering a human.)**

 **OSGOOD: Kate? Oh goodness, you're not actually dead. Oh, that's tremendous news. Those creatures, they turn themselves into copies. And they need to keep the original alive, refresh the image so to speak.**

"If she knew they needed to keep the originals alive, then why was she surprised Kate wasn't dead?" Jack asked no-one in particular. His mind held a different question however, _If a Zygon transformed into me, would the Zygon also be immortal, or could they die?_ He decided he didn't want to find out.

"Well," John turned to face the immortal, "If they have her hidden away, then that means that they most likely captured her and her copy was likely running around somewhere. But if she was still alive, then that means they _needed_ her to be alive for the transformation to be successful."

They all nodded at his explanation, but Martha had a dark look on her face. She couldn't stop thinking of the time the Sontarans kidnapped her and sent a clone with her memories to do their bidding, all while she was unconscious in the basement of a warehouse. She shuddered and shot a glance at John, who caught it expertly and nodded, who in turn was remembering the hot fury he felt when he found out about it.

 **KATE: Where, where did they go?**

 **OSGOOD: I don't know. Oh, hang on, yes, I do. The Tower.**

 **KATE: If those creatures have got access to the Black Archive, we may just have lost control of the planet.**

 **[Zygon control centre]**

 **(Another part of the Tower dungeons.)**

 **ELIZABETH: The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required.**

 **CLARA: So they want this one.**

 **ELIZABETH: Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort.**

 **ZYGON: Commander, why are these creatures here?**

 **ELIZABETH: Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating.**

 **(The Zygon puts his hand on a glass cube with dents in the corners, then vanishes. The 3D landscape painting from the Under Gallery is nearby.)**

"Cool! I want one!" Jack exclaimed, literally jumping up and down in his seat.

"No way. I can imagine the horrors you would come up with with technology like that. Trust me, you don't need it." John shook his head with vigor. Jack pouted, and they all laughed at the child-like yet ancient man.

 **CLARA: That's him! That's the Zygon in the picture now.**

 **WAR: It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube. Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as**

 **TEN: Suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come.**

 **ELEVEN: You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups.**

 **CLARA: And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past.**

 **ELEVEN: Exactly.**

 **TEN: And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?**

"It's a wonder she ever married you. You can't tell her apart from an alien and you _constantly_ insult her." River raised an eyebrow at John, who blushed furiously, causing bursts of laughter at his speechlessness.

 **ELIZABETH: Because it's not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth.**

 **TEN: Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks.**

 **ELIZABETH: My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions.**

 **(She produces a dagger from the garter beneath her skirts.)**

 **ELIZABETH: These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind.**

 **CLARA: Zygons?**

 **ELIZABETH: Men.**

"You can say that again," Amy spoke aloud. All the girls snickered and all the men pulled faces.

 **CLARA: And you actually killed one of them?**

 **ELIZABETH: I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperiled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?**

 **TEN: Well, I'm going to need my TARDIS.**

 **ELIZABETH: It has been procured already.**

 **TEN: Ah.**

 **ELIZABETH: But first, my love, you have a promise to keep.**

 **[Castle courtyard]**

 **CLERGYMAN: I now pronounce you man and wife.**

 **CLARA: Woo hoo!**

 **CLERGYMAN: You may kiss the bride.**

 **(Elizabeth does the enthusiastic kissing.)**

 **WAR: Is there a lot of this in the future?**

"Oh, you have _no idea!_ " River gained a lot of strange looks for that remark; from horror to amusement to wonder.

 **ELEVEN: It does start to happen, yeah.**

 **ELIZABETH: God speed, my love.**

 **TEN: I will be right back.**

 **(He runs into the TARDIS and starts cranking her up.)**

 **ELEVEN: Right then, back to the future.**

"Who else liked that movie, by the way?" Rory asked the group. Him, Micky, Jack Martha, and Amy raised their hands. The others just looked at him in confusion. "No surprise that the annual _time travelers_ don't know about that movie." The humans (sans River) laughed at that remark.

 **[TARDIS]**

 **WAR: You've let this place go a bit.**

 **ELEVEN: Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it.**

 **TEN: Don't you listen to them.**

"Oh! So _that's_ what it looked like before the newest one blew it up," Amy cheerfully remembered her first encounter with The Doctor as a child.

John looked at her in horror, _"He_ _blew up the console?"_

"Yeah, he landed in the pool in the library. Said he was still cooking, that he wasn't quite done cooking."

John sat glumly, "How violent _was_ my regeneration if it utterly destroyed The TARDIS?" he muttered under his breath so no-one could hear. Rose did, however, so she put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

 **(An alarm sounds. The Tenth Doctor gets an electric shock.)**

 **TEN: Ow! The desktop is glitching.**

 **WAR: Three of us from different time zones. It's trying to compensate.**

 **ELEVEN: Hey, look. The round things.**

 **TEN: I love the round things.**

 **ELEVEN: What are the round things?**

 **TEN: No idea.**

"Even _I_ know what those are. How do you not?" River looked slightly put out at her husbands' ignorance.

"River, you know more about The TARDIS than anyone else in this room. Plus, it shouldn't be surprising to discover yet another thing you're better at than The Doctor is." Amy reassured her daughter that was older than her (it was better if she didn't think about it). John pouted and River smiled.

 **ELEVEN: Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator. Ha! There, stabilized.**

 **(The desktop changes again.)**

 **TEN: (channeling The Second Doctor) Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it.**

 **ELEVEN: Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it.**

 **CLARA: No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive.**

 **(She gets three stares.)**

 **CLARA: Okay, so you've heard of that, then.**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Ready

**AN: Hey! It's the first day of summer! Woo-hoo! This chapter's gonna be fun. I don't know why, I just do. Thank you to anyone who's sent a review, they really help. Thanks to everyone who's come this far with me, you guys make this world turn round. For those of you who're wondering, I** ** _won't_** **be starting any new stories like this for episodes like "Hell Bent" or any other. Not unless I start from the very beginning. So for episodes like that, you'll just have to wait. If I'm doing it, then I'm doing all of it. I'll be making longer chapters too, because I have more time now. For those of you who may have noticed, I edited all of my other chapters. Mostly to fix small grammatical mistakes, but for plot-holes, such as the one about UNIT that was so kindly pointed out, I fixed those as well. I've got nothing else to say, so let's go. Geronimo!**

 **Disclaimer: "You don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space, That's ownership enough." -The Doctor -The End of Time Part 2**

 **Chapter 9: I'm Ready**

 **[Black Archive]**

 **MCGILLOP-Z: The equipment here is phenomenal. The humans don't realize what half this stuff does. We could conquer their world in a day.**

 **ZYGON: We were fortunate, then, in our choice of duplicate.**

 **MCGILLOP-Z: If I were human, I'd say it was Christmas.**

 **(Humans Kate and Osgood enter.)**

 **KATE: No, I'm afraid you wouldn't. We're not armed. You may relax.**

 **ZYGON: We are armed. You may not.**

 **KATE: Lock the door. I'm afraid we can't be interrupted. You don't mind if I get comfortable?**

 **ZYGON: You don't mind if I do?**

 **(The Zygon transforms into Kate, and sits down opposite her at the table.)**

"That'll get very confusing, very quickly," Rose whispered to Martha in the other couch. She nodded in reply.

 **KATE: You'll realize there are protocols protecting this place. Osgood?**

 **OSGOOD: In the event of any alien incursion, the contents of this room are deemed so dangerous, it will self-destruct in-**

 **KATE: Five minutes.**

 **(The alarm sounds and the countdown starts.)**

 **KATE: There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?**

 **KATE-Z: You would destroy London?**

 **KATE: To save the world, yes, I would.**

 **KATE-Z: You're bluffing.**

 **KATE: You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter.**

John seethed when he saw Kate use her heritage as an excuse for killing millions of innocent lives.

 **ELEVEN [OC]: Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?**

 **KATE: Doctor?**

 **ELEVEN [OC]: Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the TARDIS.**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **ELEVEN: I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid.**

 **KATE [OC]: I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off.**

 **TEN: Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with.**

 **ELEVEN: Kate, we're trying to bring the TARDIS in. Why can't we land?**

 **KATE [OC]: I said, switch it off.**

 **ELEVEN: No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!**

 **TEN: The Tower of London, totally TARDIS-proof.**

 **CLARA: How can they do that?**

 **ELEVEN: Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable.**

They chuckled at The Eleventh Doctor's remark that was nearly word-for-word with what John had said earlier.

 **(A stasis cube is on the console.)**

 **WAR: We don't need to land.**

 **TEN: Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up.**

 **WAR: No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Cup-a-soup. What is cup-a-soup?**

 **[National Gallery]**

 **(Back we go to an earlier scene.)**

 **DOCTOR: What happened?**

 **KATE: Easier to show you.**

 **(The Doctor, Kate and Clara leave. McGillop answers his phone.)**

 **MCGILLOP: McGillop.**

 **[TARDIS / National Gallery]**

 **ELEVEN: Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to.**

 **MCGILLOP: But that's not possible. I was just**

 **ELEVEN: You were just talking to me. I know. I'm a time traveler, figure it out. I need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?**

 **MCGILLOP: Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?**

"Oh. We really don't give you enough credit for your genius plans, now do we?" River praised a very self-satisfied looking John. "Though it's probably because of how rarely it happens, we don't expect it to ever happen."

No-one could hold back their laughter at John's sudden deflate in enthusiasm.

 **[Black Archive]**

 **(2:59 and counting.)**

 **KATE-Z: One word from you would cancel the countdown.**

 **KATE: Quite so.**

 **KATE-Z: It's keyed to your voiceprint.**

 **KATE: And mine alone.**

 **KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation!**

 **KATE: Countermanded.**

 **KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation.**

 **KATE: Countermanded.**

 **KATE-Z: We only have to agree to live.**

 **KATE: Sadly, we can only agree to die.**

 **OSGOOD: Please, Doctor. Please save us. Please save us. Please save us.**

No-one could speak in the utter despair filling the room. All except the obvious were wondering how The Doctors could possibly save them.

 **[Gallifrey Falls]**

 **(Time begins to move inside the 3D painting, which contains three extra figures by the image of an exploding Dalek.)**

 **DALEK: Exterminate!**

 **(Three sonic screwdrivers send the unhappy pepper pot crashing out of the painting and into -)**

 **[Black Archive]**

 **(Followed by three of the same Time Lord. The Dalek expires.)**

 **WAR: Hello.**

 **TEN: I'm The Doctor.**

 **ELEVEN: Sorry about the Dalek.**

 **CLARA: Also the showing off.**

Even John laughed at that line, even he admitted that he was a huge show-off. He was just _that_ impressive, he impressed himself sometimes.

 **ELEVEN: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?**

 **KATE: The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do.**

 **TEN: Except make you both agree to halt it.**

 **KATE: Not even three of you.**

 **WAR: You're about to murder millions of people.**

 **KATE: To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?**

The most intense silence yet.

 **(1:36)**

 **ELEVEN: Once. Turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more.**

 **TEN: You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong.**

 **(The War Doctor turns to look at the Moment.)**

 **ELEVEN: And, because I got it wrong, I'm going to make you get it right.**

 **KATE: How?**

 **TEN: Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together.**

 **ELEVEN: Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time.**

 **TEN: Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides.**

 **ELEVEN: And the key to perfect negotiation?**

 **TEN: Not knowing what side you're on.**

 **ELEVEN: So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out**

 **TEN: No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human**

 **ELEVEN: Or Zygon.**

 **ELEVEN: Whoops a daisy.**

 **(They jump on to the table. Three screwdrivers do something to the memory filter in the ceiling. The countdown reaches 7 as the humans look befuddled.)**

 **KATES: Cancel the detonation!**

 **(It stops at 5.)**

They all stared in awe at how amazingly perfect the plan was and The Doctor's ability to make it work. No-one knows who started it, but suddenly they were clapping and John was bowing in the middle of the room, grinning like a maniac. They sat down after a couple of seconds, though and acted as though they hadn't all made fools of themselves.

 **ELEVEN: Peace in our time.**

 **(As the Kates talk in the background.)**

 **OSGOOD-Z: It's funny, isn't it. If I'm a Zygon, then my clothes must be Zygon, too. So, what happens if I lose a shoe or something?**

 **(Osgood coughs, and her duplicate returns the inhaler with a shush gesture. Meanwhile, Clara explores the photo array of past companions, starting with the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan. Then she goes to The War Doctor, who is sitting in The Seventh Doctor's big leather chair.)**

 **CLARA: Hello.**

 **WAR: Hello.**

 **CLARA: I'm Clara. We haven't really met yet.**

 **WAR: I look forward to it. Is there a problem?**

 **CLARA: The Doctor, my, my Doctor, he's always talking about the day he did it. The day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war.**

 **WAR: One would.**

 **CLARA: You wouldn't. Because you haven't done it yet. It's still in your future.**

 **WAR: You're very sure of yourself.**

 **CLARA: He regrets it. I see it in his eyes every day. He'd do anything to change it.**

 **WAR: Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there. Humans and Zygons working together in peace.**

They never thought of it that way. He never would have been nearly as great of a man if he hadn't blown up his planet. It still hurt even though they knew it was for the best.

 **WAR: How did you know?**

 **CLARA: Your eyes. You're so much younger.**

 **WAR: Then, all things considered, it's time I grew up. I've seen all I needed. The moment has come.**

 **(The Moment is standing nearby, watching them.)**

 **WAR: I'm ready.**

 **MOMENT: I know you are.**

 **CLARA: Who's there? Who were you talking to?**

 **(The War Doctor has vanished.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Gallifrey Falls No More

**AN: 'Ello young chaps! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry for the delay in updating, I'll try to keep this short, so you all can get to the good stuff. Thanks to everyone who left a review, they mean a lot. Have a great day and make the most of life. You never know what you could be missing until you do something new.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. I'll get over it eventually.**

 **Chapter 10: Gallifrey Falls No More**

 **[Barn]**

 **MOMENT: You wanted a big red button.**

 **(A red, gem-like button stands on a stalk above the Moment box.)**

Jack let out a huff of laughter despite himself and he caught a glare from at least half a dozen people.

 **MOMENT: One big bang, no more Time Lords. No more Daleks. Are you sure?**

 **WAR: I was sure when I came in here. There is no other way.**

 **MOMENT: You've seen the men you will become.**

 **WAR: Those men. Extraordinary.**

 **MOMENT: They were you.**

 **WAR: No. They are the Doctor.**

 **MOMENT: You're the Doctor, too.**

 **WAR: No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost.**

John shook his head, no longer thinking that towards the man, and knowing that it was done for the greater good.

 **(His hand hesitates over the button as he recalls the sound of children's laughter.)**

 **MOMENT: You know the sound the TARDIS makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes.**

They all looked at each other, not knowing where The Moment was going with that.

 **WAR: Yes. Yes, I like to think it does.**

 **MOMENT: To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost.**

 **(The sound of the time rotor is heard.)**

 **MOMENT: Even you.**

 **(Two TARDISes park themselves in the barn. Enter The Doctors and Clara.)**

John beamed at his companions, as well as The Doctor's future ones. They all returned the gesture, knowing how important this was to him. To all of them.

 **CLARA: I told you. He hasn't done it yet.**

 **WAR: Go away now, all of you. This is for me.**

 **TEN: These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here.**

 **ELEVEN: So something let us through.**

 **MOMENT: You clever boys.**

 **WAR: Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be The Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile.**

 **TEN: All those years, burying you in my memory.**

 **ELEVEN: Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself.**

 **TEN: Pretending you weren't The Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else.**

 **ELEVEN: You were The Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right.**

 **TEN: But this time-**

 **ELEVEN: You don't have to do it alone.**

 **(They put their hands on the button together.)**

 **WAR: Thank you.**

 **TEN: What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way.**

 **ELEVEN: And it is done in the name of the many live we are failing to save.**

The mood has once again turned to one of melancholy, but also full of acceptance. The companions were frowning with tears in their eyes, hardly able to believe that _their_ Doctor was about to commit genocide, no matter how much it needed to happen.

 **(He looks at Clara, who shakes her head.)**

 **ELEVEN: What? What is it? What?**

 **CLARA: Nothing.**

 **ELEVEN: No, it's something. Tell me.**

 **CLARA: You told me you wiped out your own people. I just. I never pictured _you_ doing it, that's all. **

**MOMENT: Take a closer look.**

 **(It suddenly goes dark.)**

 **CLARA: What's happening?**

 **WAR: Nothing. It's a projection.**

 **MOMENT: It's a reality around you.**

 **(They are seeing Gallifrey at war. Death and destruction is all around them.)**

 **CLARA: These are the people you're going to burn?**

 **TEN: There isn't anything we can do.**

 **ELEVEN: He's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn.**

At this point, even Jack had tear tracks down his face, knowing he could never even fully comprehend how The Doctor could feel about doing the same horrific thing technically _three_ times throughout his life.

 **CLARA: Look at you. The three of you. The warrior, the hero, and you.**

 **ELEVEN: And what am I?**

 **CLARA: Have you really forgotten?**

 **ELEVEN: Yes. Maybe, yes.**

 **CLARA: We've got enough warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero.**

John let out a huff of air at that.

 **ELEVEN: Then what do I do?**

 **CLARA: What you've always done. Be a doctor. You told me the name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?**

 **(The fighting seems to have stopped on Gallifrey.)**

 **TEN: Never cruel or cowardly.**

 **WAR: Never give up, never give in.**

 **(The images vanish. The Eleventh Doctor looks at the others with his nonexistent eyebrows raised.)**

 **TEN: You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?**

 **ELEVEN: We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse.**

 **WAR: What, exactly?**

 **ELEVEN: Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind.**

 **(He sonics the big red button back into the Moment box.)**

By this point everyone in the small room is thoroughly perplexed. Jack even picked up the bowl on the table and began picking at the small exploded seeds.

 **WAR: There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking.**

 **ELEVEN: Yeah, there is. There is.**

 **TEN: But there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know.**

 **ELEVEN: Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements.**

 **CLARA: What? What don't they know?**

 **ELEVEN: This time, there's three of us.**

 **WAR: Oh! Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!**

Simultaneously, John and River exclaimed, "Oh! Brilliant!" No-one knew how to react to that so sat silently, at the edge of their seats, waiting for the plan to be explained. Rose smiled at her husband's uplifted mood.

 **TEN: Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!**

 **ELEVEN: Ha, ha, ha! I've been thinking about it for centuries.**

 **WAR: She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see.**

 **MOMENT: Now you're getting it.**

 **ELEVEN: Eh? Who did?**

 **WAR: Oh, Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you.**

 **MOMENT: Yeah, that's going to happen.**

 **TEN: Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?**

Rose and John laughed at the younger Doctor's reaction to the unseen Moment, understanding why The War Doctor's remark would cause such an outburst.

 **CLARA: So what are we doing? What's the plan?**

 **WAR: The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly.**

 **TEN: The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?**

 **CLARA: Tiny bit of an ask.**

 **TEN: The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire.**

 **WAR: Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other.**

 **CLARA: But where would Gallifrey be?**

 **TEN: Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away.**

 **ELEVEN: Exactly-**

 **WAR: Like a painting.**

The room echoed with cheers and whoops of joy at the prospect of saving the once-thought-to-be-lost planet.

 **[War room]**

 **ANDROGAR: Another one.**

 **GENERAL: Are you sure the message is from him?**

 **ANDROGAR: Oh, yes.**

 **GENERAL: Why would he do that?**

 **(The message reads - Gallifrey Stands.)**

 **GENERAL: What's the mad fool talking about now?**

 **(Holo-monitors appear as The Doctors introduce themselves.)**

 **ELEVEN [on monitor]: Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command, this is The Doctor speaking.**

 **TEN [on monitor]: Hello! Also The Doctor. Can you hear me?**

 **WAR [on monitor]: Also The Doctor, standing rea** **dy.**

 **GENERAL: Dear God, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once.**

They all chortled at that remark, while River replied, "Tell me about it." Which only caused the room to double over in glee.

 **TEN [on monitor]: General, we have a plan.**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **ELEVEN: We should point at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan-**

 **[War room]**

 **TEN [on monitor]: And almost certainly won't work.**

 **ELEVEN [on monitor]: I was happy with fairly terrible.**

 **TEN [on monitor]: Sorry, just thinking out loud.**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **DOCTOR: We're flying our three TARDISes into your lower atmosphere.**

 **[TARDIS 10]**

 **TEN: We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe. Equidistant. So grown up.**

 **[TARDIS 8.5]**

 **WAR: We're just about ready to do it.**

 **GENERAL [OC]: Ready to do what?**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **ELEVEN: We're going to freeze Gallifrey.**

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: I'm sorry, what?**

 **[TARDIS 10]**

 **TEN: Using our TARDISes, we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time.**

 **[War room]**

 **WAR [on monitor]: You know, like those stasis cubes? A single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe.**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **ELEVEN: Except we're going to do it to a whole planet.**

 **[TARDIS 10]**

 **TEN: And all the people on it.**

John hugged Rose, a huge smile on his face, and she returned it in a double heartbeat.

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: What? Even if that were possible**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **GENERAL [OC]: Which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?**

 **ELEVEN: Because the alternative is burning.**

 **[TARDIS 10]**

 **TEN: And I've seen that.**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **ELEVEN: And I never want to see it again.**

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing.**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **ELEVEN: You would have hope. And right now, that is exactly what you don't have.**

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: It's delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years.**

 **[TARDISes]**

 **(Each TARDIS has a stasis cube on the console.)**

 **ELEVEN: Oh, hundreds and hundreds.**

 **TEN: But don't worry, I started a very long time ago.**

John actually squealed with glee, gaining strange looks from his counterparts, who all gasped at what came up.

 **ONE: Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor.**

 **ELEVEN: You might say I've been doing this all my lives.**

 **[War room]**

 **TWO [on monitor]: Good luck.**

 **THREE [on monitor]: Standing by.**

 **FOUR [on monitor]: Ready.**

 **EIGHT [on monitor]: Commencing calculations.**

 **FIVE [on monitor]: Soon be there.**

 **SEVEN [on monitor]: Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another.**

 **SIX [on monitor]: Just got to lock on to his coordinates.**

 **[TARDIS 9]**

 **NINE: And for my next trick.**

 **[War room]**

 **GENERAL: I didn't know when I was well off. All twelve of them!**

 **ANDROGAR :** **No, sir. All thirteen!**

 **(A new pair of grey eyebrows is seen.)**

"Is that all of you?" Amy asked John, recalling the holograms on the day he saved the planet in twenty minutes.

"Yes," John frowned at the screen however, "But the last one should have been impossible, 'cause I still counted as a regeneration, so that would make fourteen Doctors impossible. I wonder how I managed it..." They left it at that, if Jack was confused then they figured they shouldn't get into it. River gave him a knowing look though, which he dutifully ignored. He didn't want to know _how_ she happened to know everything and decided to simply accept it.

 **ANDROGAR: Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their fire power.**

 **GENERAL: Do it, Doctor. Just do it.**

 **[TARDISes]**

 **GENERAL [OC]: Just do it.**

 **DOCTOR: Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready. Geronimo!**

 **DOCTOR 10: Allons-y!**

 **WARRIOR: Oh, for God's sake. Gallifrey stands!**

 **(TARDISes rush towards the planet and surround it, then whiteout!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Where I'm Going

**AN: I'm gonna start off with this: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time. I only meant to take a small, short break (one week at most) but it ended up a month, and I feel absolutely horrible. On a different note, I find it fitting that there will be the same amount of chapters as there are currently Doctors. Meaning there will be one more chapter after this. No matter what, even if I'm on my deathbed, I _will_ upload the next chapter next week. For now, I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it anymore? NOT MINE.**

 **Chapter 11: Where I'm Going**

 **[National Gallery]**

 **(Having a cup of tea in front of Gallifrey Falls. Three TARDISes are lined up by one wall. The opposite is decorated with a collection of roundels.)**

"That was a quick change in mood," Mickey said, referring to the switch from the war to a museum. Martha, Amy, and Rose nodded, while the others simply looked on.

 **WAR: I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong.**

 **CLARA: Life and soul, you are.**

Jack nodded his head vigorously in agreement, and John scoffed at the notion.

 **TEN: What is it actually called?**

 **ELEVEN: Well, there's some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls.**

 **WAR: Not very encouraging.**

"Could be worse," Amy solemnly added. River nodded sadly, reminded of her mother's demise read at the end of a book. Amy rested her head on Rory's shoulder, and he laid his on her's.

 **TEN: How did it get here?**

 **ELEVEN: No idea.**

 **TEN: There's always something we don't know, isn't there?**

 **WAR: One should certainly hope so. Well, gentlemen, it has been an honor and a privilege.**

 **TEN: Likewise.**

 **ELEVEN: Doctor.**

 **WAR: And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed.**

 **CLARA: That's right. Aim high.**

 **WAR: I won't remember this, will I?**

 **ELEVEN: The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no.**

 **WAR: So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that.**

Most everyone frowned at the thought, realizing that The Doctor will thing he killed all his people regardless of what really happened that day. John shook his head in dismay, he knew it must end that way, even though he had hoped differently.

 **WAR: But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!**

 **(He goes into the shabbiest TARDIS. It dematerialises.)**

 **[TARDIS 8.5]**

 **(The War Doctor begins to regenerate.)**

 **WAR: Oh yes, of course. I suppose it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time.**

"Good luck with that!" Rose snorted, and Jack and Mickey laughed along with them, thinking about The Ninth Doctor's enormous ears.

John frowned at that and cried indignantly, "They weren't _that_ large!" The others, who hadn't seen the Ninth Doctor, made a soft 'oh' noise as they realized what the the former were laughing/pouting about.

 **[National Gallery]**

 **TEN: I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me.**

 **ELEVEN: Tell you what?**

 **TEN: Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about.**

 **ELEVEN: I saw Trenzalore, where we're buried. We die in battle among millions.**

The reactions differed: River looked down, having seen the aftermath; John's eyes widened with disbelief and dismay; Jack wondered if he would be present; Rose gasped at the newly gleaned information; Martha shook her head at the thought of her friend having to fight yet _another_ battle, one where they wouldn't be able to help; Amy sighed, hoping beyond hope that someone would be with him, there for him; Rory lowered his head, having seen/participated in his fair share of wars; and Mickey closed his eyes imagining his friend going through at least two huge wars. None were uplifting.

 **TEN: That's not how it's supposed to be.**

 **ELEVEN: That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going.**

 **TEN: Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara.**

 **CLARA: On it.**

 **(He kisses her hand.)**

 **TEN: Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go.**

 **(He gets into the next, not brightly painted, TARDIS and it dematerialises.)**

 **ELEVEN: He always says that.**

 **CLARA: Need a moment alone with your painting?**

 **ELEVEN: How did you know?**

 **CLARA: Those big sad eyes.**

 **ELEVEN: Ah.**

 **CLARA: I always know. Oh, by the way, there was an old man looking for you. I think it was the curator.**

 **(She goes into the TARDIS. The Eleventh Doctor sits and looks at the painting.)**

 **ELEVEN: I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place.**

 **CURATOR: You know, I really think you might.**

"No," John whispered in disbelief.

"That should be impossible,"River added, tone just as quiet and serious. All the others looked back and forth between the two, hoping that either one of them would explain their behavior. As neither did, they turned their attention back to the screen.

 **(The current silver haired version of The Fourth Doctor comes out. He's leaning on a walking stick.)**

 **ELEVEN: I never forget a face.**

 **CURATOR: I know you don't. And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favorites, eh?**

 **(The Eleventh Doctor winks.)**

 **CURATOR: You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?**

 **ELEVEN: Which title? There's two. 'No More' or 'Gallifrey Falls.'**

 **CURATOR: Oh, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you think that means, eh?**

None in that small room of theirs could keep the grin from beaming of their faces.

 **ELEVEN: That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked. It's still out there.**

 **CURATOR: I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know.**

 **ELEVEN: Then where is it?**

 **CURATOR: Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do.**

 **ELEVEN: Do I?**

 **CURATOR: Hmm.**

 **ELEVEN: Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?**

 **CURATOR: Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations.**

 **ELEVEN: Thank you very much.**

All but the previously mentioned two were by now extraordinarily confused, and were all planning different ways of weeding out the information from either one.

 **CURATOR: Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?**

 **(The Curator leaves a happy Doctor.)**

 **[TARDIS]**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. Of course I dream, I tell her. Everybody dreams. But what do you dream about, she'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about, I tell her. I dream about where I'm going. She always laughs at that. But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about.**

 **(He walks out to join his past selves, backs to us, gazing out at the stars.)**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: That's not true. Not any more. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyone's. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last I know where I'm going.**

 **(A big golden planet hangs in the sky. He stands between the 10th and 8.5 Doctors.)**

 **DOCTOR [OC]: Where I've always been going. Home, the long way round.**

 **(Final shot, a front view of the known Doctors. Left to right - 2, 4, 6, 8, 8.5, 11, 10, 9, 7, 5, 3 and behind them, number one.)**


	12. Chapter 12: What Next?

**AN: I know, I know. I'm a liar and took thrice as much time as I said I would. In my defense, however, I don't believe there has ever been a story like mine (a Doctor Who reaction fic) that has ever actually finished. So I'm doing the impossible right now, you're welcome. Also I needed something to distract me from some Summer homework I haven't started that is due in four days. This** ** _is_** **the last chapter in this story, so I hope you like it. I'm going to jump right in, but there's an important AN at the bottom, so don't forget about it.**

 **Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own this, I'm sad that it's true.**

 **Chapter 12: What Next?**

At the conclusion of the happy ending the screen turned black as the Television turned off by itself. A slightly uncomfortable silence followed until Amy spoke up, "So who was that old man? And how could him being there be 'impossible'?"

John, after a moment of consideration, replied, "I don't know. He is _exactly_ what my fourth regeneration would look like, had I stayed as him for a few more centuries. And it's impossible because I never lived that long as him. So by all rights, he shouldn't exist."

Amy nodded, somewhat understanding what he was saying. Jack opened his mouth, no doubt to joke about what could and couldn't exist when The Doctor was present, when a note fell from the ceiling. It landed in front of Martha, and she picked it up and did the obvious- read it aloud.

"Dear guests,

"I hope you find this information useful. You have a third of an hour to discuss what you have learned and then you will press the button in the center of the table.

From, The TARDIS"

They all looked at the table where a big red button presided where there was none just moments before. The button was round and had a dark rectangle in the middle showing a timer at 19:56 and going down. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say, when Rose broke the ice, "I can hardly believe that Gallifrey is still out there somewhere."

John gave a very unmanly squeal of delight, "I know, right? I'm not the last one out there anymore, _everybody lived!"_

Rose and Jack laughed lightly at John's quoting of himself. Mickey wore a thoughtful expression on his face before questioning, "What happens if none of us push the button?"

"She'll most likely do it herself then," Rose promptly answered for her husband.

"You know, I never really thought that the TARDIS was actually alive until now. I just thought that The Doctor was crazy that way," Martha admitted. John looked incredulously at her statement after having known her for so long yet she never really believed that his longest friend was truly real.

Amy looked amused by the remark however, "No, she's definitely alive, and if you think that The Doctor's mad, you should have seen _her._ Constantly babbling on about thieves and forests and flirting with The Doctor. It was hilarious." John became rather red in the face as he realized that the box he used to live in returned his sentiment.

Rory brought up a topic that had been bothering him prior, "What're we going to do now that we've seen all this? Will we simply be going back to our old lives and never see The Doctor again? Or is there something more?"

No-one knew how to answer that, but John did his best to reassure him, "I don't know, but I'm sure that it'll be for the best, whatever it is." Rory nodded his consent, but still seemed slightly troubled.

"I just can't believe that after we said goodbye to him he goes and does this. Whatever happened to not going within your own timeline?" Rose mock-scolded John.

The latter awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head down simultaneously, "Well... This doesn't really count cos, well, I don't remember this later. And because it wasn't meant to happen in the first place. Remember when the oldest me said 'the timelines are out of sync, we can't retain it'? Well, that means that Gallifrey _was_ initially going to burn, but we ended up stopping that from happening, thanks to The Moment."

River and Jack nodded at the end of his explanation, both used to time-travel themselves. The rest of them smiled at his slight babble, reminiscing with their memories. Rose glanced at the timer and noticed that it said 8:23. "Hey guys, we only have a few minutes left, we should say goodbye."

Everyone took a peak at the clock and made sounds of affirmation, before Martha stood and moved to hug John and Rose. The couple followed her movements and returned the hug, "I'm gonna miss you. It's been great to see you two again after all these years."

"I'll miss you too. I wish we could have gotten to know each other better, but we can't do much about that now."

Jack and Mickey stood and hugged them each in turn before the former said, "Take care of John, now. You know how he can get." Rose nodded tearfully before Jack her forward and kissed her on the lips. Before John could protest, Jack did the same to him. "Martha, Mickey Mouse, lets not wait 'til the next apocalypse before the next reunion," then hugged them each.

Amy, Rory, and River stood, sensing that the moment was over. "Well. It's been wonderful to meat you all, but I do have another book I've been meaning to wright, and I don't need to keep you waiting." Amy hugged them in turn then stood next to her daughter, "I'm going to miss you most of all, Melody. I love you."

River embraced Amy, "I love you too. Try not to get into too much trouble. We all seem to have a terrible habit of doing just that. I _do_ have a Library to get back to though, so many books to read." John gave her a sad smile, which she returned.

Rory, suddenly realizing that he was the only one who hadn't said goodbye, spoke up, "While it has been wonderful getting to know you all and having another taste of adventure, there are patients at home that need healing. Until the next time, I suppose."

Jack yelled, "Group hug!"

Everyone happily obliged, and just as the separated again, the room was filled with a buzzing sound and a blinding light.

* * *

 **AN 2: And that's that. I hope that it was suitable for your tastes. Here's the big thing: I'm planning on writing another reaction fic, but I'm not entirely sure about it. You see, I would have all the characters in this story meet up in a different room, just as they are now, but with The Doctors (10, 11, and 12) there too. These two stories would be related, so instead of going home, they would meet there and they wouldn't be able to tell The Doctors about 'The Day Of The Doctor' and they would watch the whole series. I want to know your guys' opinion, and if so, then it** **probably wont be up for a while because I'm starting high school and it'll be a lot of work and new things. So please review on what you think and have a nice day!**


	13. Author's Note

p style="text-align: left;"strongTHIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongAN: Alright. A ton of you seem to love the idea of my new fic. This is just to clear somethings up. I'd really like to do this, so I most likely will, it'll just take a while. Now, I was wondering if I should just start off with season 2, instead of season 1, because there are so many other fics of them reacting to The Ninth Doctor's adventures it would simply seem to copy most of the other fics. I could start with the season 1 finale so they know what's going on, but I really don't think that I should redo what emall /emthe other reaction fics have already shown. Review what emyou guys /emthink. Thanks and have a great day./strong/p 


End file.
